


we carry our lives around in our memories

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Ed hallucinates Oswald for the first time





	we carry our lives around in our memories

He can’t sleep. 

He has too much to do.

(He can’t stop thinking about Oswald.)

He’ll just take the pills for a little while, he rationalizes to himself, just until everything calms down.

(Oswald would have had everything under control by now.)

(But he’s _just Ed_ and he can’t admit it but he is out of his depth.)

He catches a shadow of movement out of the corner of his eye and could swear it was—no he’s gone.  It was just a shadow.

But he follows the movement into the room and there he is, standing by the couch, dripping slightly.

His heart skips several beats. From anger or happiness, he doesn’t know.

He thinks he hates Oswald but he’s still reaching out to touch him and his heart sinks a little when his fingers meet only air.

And he’s taking another pill willing it to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Cold is the Night by The Oh Hellos


End file.
